


Help You Let Go [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom Thor (Marvel), Dom/sub, M/M, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Sub Steve Rogers, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21730129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve finds it hard to relax and let go, to get out of his head and the mindset of Captain America.Thor understands this, he understands what it’s like to carry such weights upon your shoulders. He works with Steve to help him relax.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Thor
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 23
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Help You Let Go [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “D/s” [B5] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
